The Haunted Tower
by Ravona
Summary: PG13 just incase Slade poisons Raven so she can't control her emotions. She make weird unexplainable things happen through out the Tower. I suck at summaries so R&R! Chapter 14 up!
1. Introduction

  
  
This is my second T.T fic I have a good feeling about this one I've been thinking about it for a while this is just the intro so review or I'll stop writing! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Lets see I own stuffed animals a couple of dollars but no, no Teen Titans.  
  
Summary: While the Teen titans are fighting Slade, he gets a hold of Raven and poisons her with something that knocks her out and gives her disturbing nightmares ultimately causing her to lose control of her emotions, which causes strange unexplainable things to happen in the tower. How will the other Titans react? What will happen to Raven? Why am I asking you? Quite frankly (whatever that means) I'm not sure my self so if'n you have any suggestions post them in your reviews.   
  
The Haunted Tower  
  
"Is that all?" Slade asked the blue eyed girl.   
  
"Y-yes sir" she stammered weeping softly after revealing all of he Titans weakness to the cruel man before her.  
  
"Now Terra, why are you crying?" Slade asked in his best innocent voice. (Slade innocent, riiiiiiight)  
  
"The Teen Titans, Beast Boy, they- they were my friends..." Terra answered weakly   
  
"You don't have any friends, you don't need any. You see Terra, friends are the kind of people that are there for you one minute then leave you the next, letting you fall miserably." Slade returned coldly clenching his fists.  
  
Terra nodded solemnly, turned and disappeared into the shadows. She didn't believe him but, she knew better than to back talk Slade. Last time she did he back handed her fiercely, she had a red mark on her face for nearly a week.  
  
Slade rotated in his chair to face a wall full of T.V monitors each showing one of the Titans fighting. He stares intently at Raven. "So Raven, you have to control your emotions or you'll end up hurting one of your friends, excellent." Slade said to himself as he grinned behind his mask evilly. "Just excellent." "Bruce" he called, motioning his servant in "I need you to make a poison for me, I have a certain something to give to a certain raven."  
  
So how was it? Review! Review!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
I refuse to continue until I have at least 3 reviews. Until the thank you and Good Night!

P.S the titans will be in the next chappie and if you have any suggestions post them.


	2. The Poisonus Fight

Poisonus Fight

Okay I wasn't expecting to get that many reviews so fast, it took me a week to get one review on my last fic. There's a fight scene in this one and just a heads up I'm not that good at writing them so bare with me. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
**BillJoeBob2**: I know how you feel I always get confuzzuled when I type 'type'  
  
**VashTheStampede 7123**: That was just the intro, know right before they to the theme song this one will be longer. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Emerald**: okay I'll probably do that in chapter 4 or 5 thanx for the idea  
  
**Vega-artemis**: I'll try to finish reading your story and I already looked at your homepage very interesting pictures.  
  
And Thank you to anyone else who reviewed, it means so much.  
  
(blah blah) or (an: blah blah) – author's note  
  
blah blah blah - location, location, location (I always wanted to say that)  
  
"blah blah blah" –talking  
  
'blah blah blah' – thinking  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$- scene change  
  
Poisonus Fight  
  
All the Titans were sitting around doing their own thing. Starfire was reading a book called Earthling Customs and Ways. Beastboy and Cyborg were, of course, playing their favorite racing game, Cyborg winning by a mile. Raven was meditating in her room. And Robin was busily typing away on the computer trying to find yet another Slade lead.  
  
"Woo-hoo!! I won, I won, I won! Who-da-man? I won I won I won..." Exclaimed Cyborg jumping on the table to do his victory dance. "No way you cheated!" Shouted a frustrated green boy.  
  
"Would you mind keeping it down?" Robin said over his shoulder "I think I got another Slade lead." Beastboy turned around putting his hands on his hips and said "Oh come on Robin you've said that a million times and it never-"Got it" Interrupted Robin as a computer window popped up on the screen. It had a picture of Slade with a small paragraph next to it. Starfire put the book down and headed to where Robin was staring at the screen Beastboy and Cyborg followed.  
  
"It says he was last seen in one of the alleys on Main Street heading towards the bank." Robin explained. Just then Raven levitated through the roof into the living room next to Beastboy where the rest of the Titans were standing.  
  
Beastboy nearly fainted "Do you have to always do that?" Raven just rolled her eyes at the comment. 'Do you have to always act like an idiot?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Does Slade wish to pull the heist of robbing the bank?" asked a clueless Starfire. "Looks like it." Robin said "Titans Go!"  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$######$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$  
  
The Titans are outside the national bank where a robbery was being held. Unfortunately for Robin, instead of the actual Slade the Slade-bots where robbing the bank.  
  
"Them again, oh man." Sighed an exasperated Beastboy. "I'm tired of fighting these things." said Cyborg. "They look bigger, perhaps they have been eating their vegetables." Chimed in Starfire. "No Star, their robots Slade just made them stronger." Raven explained.  
  
"All right a challenge." Said Cyborg.  
  
Robin was serious as always and got a bit worried. The Robots were twice their normal size and looked stronger. "Be careful guys." He cautioned. "Go!"  
  
The Titans ran into the bank. There were about 5 robots in the bank each strong and loaded with bags of cash clutched in their hands. The workers at the bank had already ran away when the Slade-bots first crashed through the front wall, so the Titans didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, other than themselves that is.  
  
Robin was the first to attack he ran up to one, jumped and kicked it square in the head. The Slade-bot's leaned all the way to one side . It looked as if the head was going to fall off but unfortunately the Slade-bot just tilted it's head to it's proper location and kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin fell back but quickly regained his composure and began a martial arts battle with the Slade-bot.  
  
Beastboy was the next to attack, right after Robin kicked the robots head, he transformed into a ram and rammed one of the robots into the wall, The Slade-bot was pinned between the wall and beastboy's horns. The Slade-bot didn't see this as a problem as it grabbed beastboys horns, unpinned itself and tossed beasboy into the wall. Beastboy fell, shook his head to get his senses straight and charged at the lade-bot that tossed him. He tuned into various animals and attacked the machine with all his might.  
  
Starfire, Cyborg,, and Raven were the last to go in. They began attacking the Slade-bots the best way they knew how.  
  
Starfire flew in and shot starbolts at the first Slade-bot she saw. The starbolts made dents in the machine's body but did little to hurt it. She flew in closer to try to get a better aim but that was a mistake. Just as she was about to fire a starbolt at the robots head it reached out an arm, grabbed her by the ankle, and slammed her into the nearby wall, using her own momentum, inertia, and speed against her. (wow I actually used a science term 'inertia' amazing) . Much like Beastboy, Starfire fell from being thrown at a wall and begun to fight.  
  
Cyborg saw what happened to the others and decided it was best to go head-to-head with the Slade-bots. He began to try to push one into a wall to get to fall down but as fate would have it the slade-bot saw what he was trying to do and blocked him by putting it's hands up and dueling Cyborg to see who could push who. At first it seemed like the Slade-bot was going to when but Cyborg at the will to when and began to push the machine backwards. It would seem the robot had a will to win to because it to began to push Cyborg backwards. The two went at it but they were to evenly matched. Detecting this the Slade-bot stopped look up at Cyborg. Cy was confused by the robots actions and stopped pushing to. The two were still clutching each others' hands when the Slade-bot kneed Cyborg in the gut and tossed him away as if he were nothing. Like the others Cyborg got up and began fighting the robot in his own fashion.  
  
Now it was Ravens turn. By then one of the Slade-bots have made it out of the bank and was running down the street. "Not so fast!" Shouted Raven. Surprisingly enough the robot complied, it turned around to fight the telepathic titan. Two small cannons appeared on the Slade-bot's shoulders and fired a red laser at Raven. She easily dodged it by jumping into the air her cape fluttered behind her "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" she chanted sending a rain of dark energy over the machine. While she levitated in the air she noticed one of the sparks from her attack hit one of the wires in the Slade-bots neck. Electricity sprayed from the robot's neck and onto the street before freezing up and dropping dead in defeat.  
  
The other titans were still fighting when Raven came to the front of the bank a few moments later. "Break the wires in their neck!" Raven called out to the others. All the other titans looked at her and nodded signifying they heard her. "See if there are any more around here." Robin called out to Raven who nodded in agreement and left.  
  
Robin gave the Slade-bot a hard kick in it's torso knocking it down to the floor then pounced on it and tore out the wires he found in it's neck.  
  
Starfire, who was thrown into a wall yet again, quickly recovered, snuck up behind the Slade-bot she was fighting and threw a starbolt directly at the wires.  
  
Beastboy turned into a small monkey and pounced on the Slade-bote face blinding it. Using his tail he found the wires and ripped them free.  
  
Cyborg got the Slade-bot in a head hold and ripped the whole head off instead of just tearing the wires. (well that's cyborg for ya.)  
  
Finally all the Slade-bots were defeated and all the titans could relax alittle all that is expect for Raven who was still checking the perimeter.  
  
#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
_'It looks all clear around here'_ Raven thought to herself '_I guess those were the only slade-bots around'_ She had already checked the whole block and was heading back to the bank to meet up with the other titans. She was only one street away from the bank when she detected a presence in one of the alleys. She looked down the alley but didn't see anything suspicious just garbage cans, cardboard boxes, and a dumpster. '_That was weird_ ' she thought as she shuffled her feet along the pavement to the bank '_probably just a cat or something.'_  
  
Little did she know how wrong she really was.  
  
#$##$$#$##$#$####$##$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$##$#$#$#$##$##$##$$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Now all we have to do is find Raven." Robin said looking around. They were outside of the bank they had already disposed of the Slade-bots and cleaned up as much as they could, but there's nothing a bunch of teens can do about severely damaged walls.  
  
"Oh there she is! Friend Raven has returned!" piped Starfire. True Raven stood only bout 20 feet away from them.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should go out for pizza to celebrate." Suggested Robin.  
  
"Uh dude, it's 11:40 pm" said Cyborg checking his watch.  
  
"Oh." Robin sighed.  
  
He looked up just in time to see to a dark shadowy character jump behind Raven and grab her. The titans rushed forward to save their dear friend.  
  
#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$#  
  
"What the-"was the last the last thing Raven said before some one grabbed her. Whoever this mysterious person was, put one arm around her waist and put his hand over her mouth. '_What's going on? Who is he_?' Raven thought frantically as she struggled and kicked to get free maybe a little to frantically, because fear over took and caused a nearby street lamp explode now the street was darker but there was still one more lamp to her left that was still lit. Seeing what happened she calmed down a bit and stop struggling the stranger tightened his grip. She was smart enough to see that whoever this person was, was clearly stronger. ' _I have to stay calm, if the other lamp explodes the others won't be able to see or find me.'  
_  
Still in the stranger's grasp she looked up to see the other titans rush to her aid. They stopped about 8 feet in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin demanded. The mysterious man didn't respond instantly instead he took his time as if looking for the right words. "Why Robin" he said in a sly yet cold voice "I believe you know who I am" Robin instantly knew who it was (and I bet you do to) it was Slade!  
  
"Slade" he said sternly starring daggers at his rival "I should have known."  
  
The others got ready to fight the criminal master mind.  
  
"What do you want with Raven?" Robin shouted furious.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough my boy." Said Slade his evil tone. Just then Slade pulled out a large medical needle filled with a green liquid inside. Before any of them could react, Slade jammed the needle in Raven's exposed arm and released the liquid into her blood stream. Then he retrieved the needle and let Raven fall on the cold hard street. He pulled out a smoke bomb from an unseen pocket threw and disappeared into the night as the smoke rose obscuring anything he was doing.  
  
"No! Raven" Robin shouted as rushed to his teammates side followed by the other titans.  
  
"Is she d-"Starfire started but couldn't bare to say the word.  
  
"No she's still breathing but she's unconscious." Cyborg said after doing a quick analysis.  
  
"What was that stuff Slade gave her." Beastboy wondered aloud curiosly.  
  
"I don't know." Robin said obviously upset and at the same time mad at himself for letting it happen.  
  
#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$##$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$###$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Slade's Hideout  
  
Slade one again is at his monitor watching the titans talking over Raven outside the bank. "Excellent "he said to himself "Now all we do is wait."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow that was fun. Cliffie. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review, review, REVIEW!!! As always if you have any suggestions type them and remember the faster you review the faster I type ...unless I have writers block. Please tell of all or any OOC ness. thankies!  
  
Next Chapter: _Robins Remorse_ or something else I decide to call it.


	3. Robin's Remorse

Chapter 3 I'm on a roll ! 3 Chapters in 3 days! Okay this either going to be really short or really long. This is mostly Robin's point of view. And Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg probably aren't going to be in this a lot. I apologize for any OCC ness

**Couples**: RavenRobin StarfireBeastboy Cyborggamestation (j/k)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shout-Outs 

**Tha fonix freeke**: just for you I'll put in some Rav/Rob romance in here thanks for the review

**Punk-god: **okay I do that but she'll probably be in her room when that happens ...or maybe not

**MirokuAnn**: um okay I updated

(blah blah) or (an: blah blah) – author's note

blah blah blah - location, location, location (I always wanted to say that)

"blah blah blah" –talking

'blah blah blah' – thinking

#$#$#$#$#$#$- scene change

**Robin's Remorse **

Back at Titans Tower Cyborg took Raven to the medical room. He couldn't tell what the vile liquid was only that it knocked her out cold and wouldn't wake up for a couple of days.

"We should take her in her room so she can rest." Cyborg said holding the young telepathic.

"Don't look at me I've been in her room and it's NOT pretty!" Beastboy said backing away.

"I'll take her." Came the voice of the boy wonder from behind.

"Okay just lay her down on her bed." Cyborg said turning around to go to the living room.

Robin's POV

Robin nodded and carried her to her room. As he laid Raven in her bed tears formed in his masked eyes. "I'm sorry Raven." He sighed as he stared at the unconscious beauty before his eyes. '_She's so beautiful... Wait what am I thinking? It's Raven, I don't like her do I? No it couldn't be. But why am I getting so upset over her.' _He picked up her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. '_Her hand is so cold, and soft, and precious... NO I don't like her I don't like her...I love her...' _Robin shook his head _' I need to think about this' _and with that he left to his room.

Robin sat on his bed to contemplate on the past events.

' _Okay the question is Do I Love Raven? Sure as a leader I'm supposed to care about all my teammates but do I care about her more than the rest? If I did why would send her off by herself to see if they were any more Slade-bots? Slade, what was the vile he gave her if I ever get my hands on him I'll, I'll, what will I do? I wasn't able to defeat him in the past how will I now? Some leader I am. I need to stop thinking about her I'm going crazy! I'll train then I'll be strong enough to beat that evil conniving villain and not just beat him, oh no now it's personal I won't just beat him... I'll kill him.'_ Robin got up from his bed and walked towards the training room.

As Robin passed the living room the other Titans noticed him.

"Hello friend Robin might you want to try pudding of sadness it's what my people eat when bad things happen." Starfire asked hopefully.

"No." He answered coldly.

Starfire was took back by his expression and sadly sat back down on the couch with her eyes downcast.

'_I don't have time for Starfire's pudding.'_ He thought angrily though he probably wouldn't have gotten any even if he weren't so upset.

He stormed to the training room to well, train. He punched and kicked the punching bag vigorously and mercilessly. ' _I should have been there for her'_ He gave a hard punch to the 100 lb bag, it swung as far as the chains would allow it, '_I should have gone after her.'_ He kicked the bag the chains on the ceiling began to loosen '_I should have cared more!_' He gave the bag a final hard punch. The chains on the ceiling came loose as the bag ripped open from the impact. Sand spilled everywhere, what was left of the bag was strewn on the far side of the room.

Robin was surprised by what just happened he looked at his open hands then clenched them "He will pay." He said out loud.

That was shorter than I expected the next chapter will probably take longer to come out. I'm not sure how I'm going to write it so you decide.

A) Should Raven's emotions escape through nevermore and reek havoc

B) Should Raven have nightmares due to the toxin Slade gave her and she looses control of her emotions which then reek havoc

Either way havoc must be reeked. You read so review! And please put A or B in your review so I know what to right about. I need at least 5 reviews to continue. Till then review! And tip your waiter!


	4. To Capture A Raven

You guys just couldn't make this easy could you? 7 votes for (A) and 7 votes for (B) I'm going try to combine the two in some twisted turn of events wish me luck. I'm making this up as I go. The two poems in here are mine and mine alone. I spent countless seconds making them so there not yours! HA!

Disclaimer: This is the most depressing part of the story sigh I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Shout-outs**

**Emerald**: Yeah probably she might also like Cyborg but he doesn't realize it, who knows?

**Wind Cat**: was my spelling that bad? Oh well I'll triple check it.

**Tha fonix freeke**: that would be cool, it seems like we could be best friends or something close to that. But I'm in GA and I haven't seen a lot of people on fanfiction from here. Once again thanks for the idea about the other titans seeing raven like every 5 minutes.

**Mr. Evil**: okay I guess Cyborg could have an emotional breakdown from not having a girlfriend. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

**Cathy**: thank you I like raven and cyborg pairings myself so don't be surprised if you see some of it.

**Springsprite**: I'll try to make them longer but I'm not making any guarantees

**To all Reviewers**: Skool's startin mondae an weall hav 2 got edumacated so's wecan tipe rite soe Iwill only baloudon da compooper friday throo Sunda soda chaptas will tak lownger ta com owt.

**Translation**: School is starting Monday and we all have to get educated so we can type correctly so I will only be allowed on the computer Monday through Friday so the chapters will take longer to come out.

Raven's POV

Although Raven is unconscious she still has dreams, which may or may not be a good thing.

'_Where am I? It looks like Nevermore but it's different.'_ In dream world Raven is in Nevermore and in the real world she was in Nevermore, in her mind. _'The air seems denser like there's a lot of hatred and evil in the air.' _ Raven's dream self walked around she knew Nevermore like the back of her hand but today it seemed foggier as a result of her unconsciousness. _'I better go check on my emotions.'_Raven headed towards a dark dank castle where all her emotions where imprisoned until she lost control. This castle was known as Zynthos.

In Zynthos

Zynthos looked like your typical haunted castle dusty furniture, creaky stairs, a kitchen covered in cobwebs, and a large library about half the size of a football field books covered the shelves that lined the walls from top to bottom. These books contained Raven's memories. The castle looked like it hasn't been inhabited for thousands of years yet it was the home and prison of Ravens emotions.

On the door that led to the corridor there were two poems one on each side.

On the outside the poem described this corridor it read:

Gone Forever 

_In this abyss_

_Where no one is remembered _

_And no one is missed_

_Where they live in hunger _

_And thrive off abuse_

_Where they stay unknowingly _

_No reason or excuse_

_Where they may never leave_

_And they no just why_

_Where they can't ever leave_

_Yet they can't even try_

_Where they've lost their dreams_

_Where dreams go away_

_Where you're trapped in hell_

_Where you'll always stay_

_Nevermore is this void_

_Where there is no hope or bliss_

_Nevermore is this prison _

_Where no one really exists_

_Nevermore Forevermore_

_Where it is they lay_

_Nevermore Forevermore_

Where they'll never stray 

On the inside the poem described the negative emotions opinions about the place courtesy of Hatred, Anger, and Despair.

It read:

Nevermore my prison 

_Nevermore my cell_

_Nevermore release me_

_Free me from this hell_

_Nevermore I hate you_

_With all my broken heart _

_Nevermore I loathe you_

_From you I will depart_

_Nevermore unbind me from these wretched spells_

_Nevermore please free me so I may hear freedom's bells_

_Nevermore you don't hear me_

_Nevermore you don't care_

_Nevermore you still hold me_

_And still I feel so bare_

_Nevermore Forevermore_

_Where it is I lay_

_Nevermore Forevermore_

Where I'll never stray 

None of the positive emotions have ever been in Zynthos for fear of being trapped in there as well. Only Raven has been there to make sure they were all locked away securely.

Raven's positive emotions would usually be doing her own thing. Joy would be prancing around trying to lighten the mood. Knowledge would be in the library sorting out Raven's memories. Timid would sit in the corner of the library looking at one of Raven's memories while cuddling her blanket. Love would be skipping around with joy throwing roses everywhere. Unfortunately the roses died as soon as the touched the floor. Brave would be climbing the bookshelves and jumping off proving her bravery.

Raven's negative emotions would normally be locked up in a dark cold corridor each in there own cell dying to get out. Raven's negative emotions were Hate, Anger, Despair, Rude, Defiance, and Depressed.

But now something was wrong, very, very wrong. None of her positive emotions were lounging on the couch, hanging out in the library, or running about happily.

Raven rushed all around the castle but her emotions were nowhere to be seen. '_Where are they? They couldn't have escaped could they?_' Then Raven had a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. _'No they couldn't, could they?_ Raven rushed to the forbidden corridor known as Zynthos. _'Please don't let it be true.' _Raven gasped as she looked at the door the poem that been carved into the door has been scratched out, and the door that has always been left locked and chained now stood slightly ajar. "No. No." Raven was now paler than she had ever been before. Despite how much she couldn't stand the idea, how just thinking about it churned her stomach, and gave her a pounding headache, she had to except the truth that her negative emotions have escaped.

Closing her eyes and holding on to the door to steady herself she walked in. It was dark in Zynthos as always, Raven stood at the entrance and fingered the left wall trying to find the light switch. Once she found it she switched it on. Three dim lights flickered on revealing Zynthos. Raven gapped at the sight. Although she had been expecting it she had not prepared herself for what laid before eyes.

All her positive emotions were locked in the negative emotion's cages none of them were trying to get out and barely noticed she came in. The one extra cage stood open. She grabbed the bars of the cage Timid was in to try to open it. "No don't! It's-"Timid's cries were interrupted when Raven flew back and hit the wall. All the emotions were now well aware of her presence. "They cursed the bars with dark energy, you can't touch it." Knowledge informed. "You better get out before they come ..." Love stopped in the middle of her sentence as she gazed towards the entrance. Raven followed her emotion's gaze.

In the doorway stood Hate, Raven's most powerful emotion, smiling to herself. "You." Raven said with pure anger in her voice. "You locked them up." Hate gave a little laugh. "Yeah me and the others." Anger, Despair, Rude, Defiance, and Depressed appeared at the doorway behind Hate. Depressed was leaning against the doorframe. Despair was the furthest back, she hugged herself tightly her eyes were rimmed with red, probably from crying. Rude was picking her ear and glancing lazily at the shocked and mad Raven. Anger had her arms crossed and glared madly at Raven. Defiance was laughing at Raven's state of shock.

"Get in." Hate said no longer calm. Raven was confused by this but didn't say anything. "The cage, genius." Rude said. "Never." replied Raven. "Now." Anger ordered. "Your out numbered, do you really think it's worth the fight?" Depressed pointed out. _'She has a point.'_ Raven thought to herself. Knowledge sighed, "She has a point, Raven. They're as strong as you. You'll never be able to beat them." Brave puffed "Of course she can. Just try, for you're your friends." Raven couldn't decide so she decided to stall. "How'd you get out?" Defiance rolled her eyes and said; "When you were knocked out the cage that kept us locked up was weakened." Then Rude said; "So we got out locked up your other stupid emotions and now we're going to lock you up."

Before Raven could respond Anger pushed her to the floor and stepped on her stomach. "Get off me!" Despair trudged over to the empty cage and opened it for it's new cellmate. Hate grabbed Raven's shoulders and dragged her towards the cage. Raven struggled to get loose of her emotions grip. Just as she was about wiggle free Anger came up to her and knocked her hard on the head. Raven fainted. Her negative emotions put her in the cage, locked it, and left laughing to their selves. Her positive emotions looked over to her worriedly. Raven was trapped in her own mind.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for the long wait I was trying to get it out last Sunday but I didn't finish. Well I can only type the stories on the weekend

So, yeah. Um review and stuff will happen hopefully it would have been longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. If you steal my poems I'll track you down, I have connections. Next chapter will have the Teen Titans in it possibly a criminal and maybe Cyborg's breakdown.

Review! Review! Review! REVIEW!!!


	5. Break down and Break through

3 Reviews, 3 REVIEWS!! All the typing and brainstorming and you gave me reviews.... I guess it could be worse. Well here is another

chapter dedicated to whoever takes time out to read it. I just found my poem notebook so you all get to see the poem I had planned for this chapter. And for all of you who didn't review last chapter please review this and tell me what you think of the poems...all of them clears throat okay on with the ...whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! There you happy I said it? Runs away crying

**Shout Outs**

**K.C. Whitestar – **Yeah well you suck to!! Oh sorry that was directed to the wrong person. Thank you for your review hope you keep reviewing and oh yeah review.

**MirokuAnna and DarkMistShadowKitty** – Mist: thank you, it means so much. Anna: Thank you I'll try

**Raven-Starfire-fan** – I am truly flattered that you put my story on you favorite stories list. Thank you!

(A/N- okay I just realized that I named the castle Zynthos and the corridor Zynthos. That wasn't supposed to happen so from henceforth:

Nevermore: Raven's Mind

Zynthos: Castle

Metrion: Corridor with cages.)

"Blankety" = profane words that I shouldn't say.

Okay now that that's out the way, what should I call this chapter hmmmm. Oh I know, I know

Breakthrough and a Breakdown 

Last time: [_Raven fainted. Her negative emotions put her in the cage, locked it, and left laughing to their selves. Her positive emotions looked over to her worriedly. Raven was trapped in her own mind_.]

"Raven?" Timid asked meekly on the brink of tears. Love was crying for she loved Raven more than anything. "Maybe she'll wake up in a little while." Joy said hopefully, though she had her doubts. Anger hit her pretty hard. "She'll wake up in a couple of minutes" Knowledge said confidently "She's just unconscious." Brave just stared at her unable to say anything. She was thinking, hard, something she usually takes for granted.

"We..." Brave hesitated "We can get out." All the other emotions looked towards her. "What do you mean?" Knowledge aked, something she very rarely asked. "The negative-emotions said they got out when Raven was knocked out before." Brave said taking a breath, "If we are going to get out now is the time." Knowledge nodded in comprehension. "Fantastical! Now who should be the one to test the cage?" Joy exclaimed sounding a little too much like Starfire. All the locked up emotions looked at each other nervously. "I will." Said Brave stepping up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Scene change- Zynthos)

"Woo it feel's good to be free!" Defiance said stretching something the cages permitted her to do. Despair and Depressed shrugged and cracked their stiff necks. Hate and Anger, apparently the leaders of the group, beckoned for the others to follow. Despair, Defiance, Depressed, and Rude lingered behind. "Come on!" Anger ordered. "We don't have much time when Raven wakes up we won't be able to get out." Hate finished. The others followed Hate and Anger to the large front door. It was the doorway between Raven's mind and the real world.

They all walked up to the large, immense, doorway, which Joy had jokingly named the L.I.D (**L**arge, **I**mmense **D**oorway)

Hate pushed open the L.I.D. There was momentarily a blinding flash of light then the road to and from Nevermore was laid before their eyes. "Excellent." Hate said maliciously. They all walked out onto the rocky path known as The Rocky Path (not really but I couldn't think of anything so- yeah.).

Now that they were out of Zynthos they were free to do as they wished. No longer were they bounded by the enchantments and spells that restricted access to and from Zynthos. No longer were they trapped in the cramped cages were they grew ever angry. Fifteen years of restlessness locked in a cage has just escaped; and it wanted but one thing... _revenge._

Revenge from Raven who kept them locked up. Revenge from the other emotions, who were able to move about freely in the confines of Nevermore. And revenge from her friends, who they hated most of all. Yes, they were out and that was the only thing on their mind.

(Scene Change- the Titans Tower)

'_He will pay._' Starfire thought to herself. Those were his words, the words she heard just as she was about to check in on him. "Robin-"She said silently to herself. She was taken back by what he said. It wasn't the first time he said that especially to Slade but, the way he just said it terrified her. His voice sounded of pure hatred and anger for the fiendish criminal like he really wanted to ... kill him. Starfire remembered back to the beginning when the team was just starting, before they met Slade.

(Flash Back)

_ It was a sunny day the new T-Shaped building was just finished. 5 teens stood at the bottom admiring it. "Titans Tower." One of the male teens said, naming the unique building. He was short, shorter than he was now; he had on a mask and a green cape. His name was Robin and he was the most confident and brave members of the team thus he was the leader. "We shall live here most joyously!" said an orange alien girl she had only known the 4 teammates two weeks and she already felt herself falling in love with a certain green boy, although she didn't fully understand the feeling, she was known as Starfire. "It looks great!" Exclaimed a teen known as Cyborg named for obvious reasons, he was half-human half-robot for not so obvious reasons, he was the fun to be around member of the team, he usually gave wisdom to the other members when they needed it. "Sure does." Agreed a small green boy with a sharp tooth poking out of his upper lip. He was the comedic member of the team who found himself liking another one of his teammates known as Raven. His name was Beastboy. The last and most quiet teen was a girl who never said much, she just nodded in approval of the queer building. She was considered the Goth of the team by all their adoring and not so adoring fans. There wasn't much know about her because she was always so secretive, but there's more than meets the eye. The 5 teens entered the building led by Robin. The building was already furnished and they found their selves sitting on the couches in the lounge area. "Okay, here are the ground rules." Started Robin addressing the others. _

"_1) Never betray your teammate_

_2) One for all and all for one_

_3) No pets allowed...except Beastboy_

_4) Always protect the city and it's citizens_

_5) Never kill your enemy, no matter what."_

Now Starfire doubted if the last rule would be carried out. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Robin was busy in training room cleaning up the spilt sand. He calmed down a little but was still mad at himself. He needed to try to find something to keep his mind off Raven. Cleaning seemed to be the best way to go.

Beastboy was practicing his racing game; though he was doing pretty badly, make that very bad. He was in last place and everybody had lapped him. Normally he'd at least be in second but now, he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Raven and what he could have done to prevent her from getting poisoned by Slade.

Cyborg was in the basement working on his car. He was buffing the edges, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Much like Beastboy he was thinking about Raven. He was done buffing about an hour ago but he kept wiping his car in the same spot with a blue rag. The rag was now silver because in his absentmindedness he didn't realize he was wiping the paint off his car instead of polishing it. A couple of minutes later he actually looked at what he was doing. "Blankety." He cursed to himself. He threw the rag down and stomped upstairs.

All the Titans with the exception of Raven sat down at the table. Beastboy and Starfire snuggled together while Robin sat at the cahair next to where Raven usually sits he rubbed the bottom of the seat softly as if he could sense her presence within the chair. (A/N: Paaathetic!) Cyborg was sitting on the other end of the table alone, by himself, without anyone in the world to comfort him in this hard time. There was a plate of green mush mixed with the side of reddish – orange mush on the plate in front of everyone.

Robin just picked at is 'food' with is fork. He drew a picture of Raven in the piles of mush. Then stared at it and sighed. Normally Starfire would have notice and would ask him if something was wrong but she didn't notice; she to preoccupied with Beastboy asking him how was her latest concoction. Beastboy had only tried a little bit of it and nearly threw up but he swallowed and managed to lie and say it was great. Starfire hugged him for the compliment and tried some herself. Shockingly she liked the mush she called food. She began to scarf it down giving Beastboy the perfect opportunity to fork his into the nearby plant pot. Cyborg looked gloomily at that scene and sighed to himself.

'_I wonder if they'll notice me if I leave.' _Cyborg tested this by standing up grabbing his plate and abruptly leaving the table. No one noticed. Cyborg dumped the quote unquote 'food' in the trash and put his plate in the sink. He trudged towards his room.

Cyborg sat in the couch that had been placed in his room. He didn't have a bed but then, being half robot, he didn't need one. He rested his metal arms on his metal knees, and his metal chin on hid metal hand. They made a _clank_ on contact.

Alone without a friend 

_Alone without a love_

_Alone without a person_

_You can put above_

_You look into the mirror_

_And what do you see?_

_Half human half robot_

_A destined freak to be_

_Alone because of differences _

_Alone because of flaws_

_Alone without a companion_

_No reason or cause_

_One glowing red eye _

_And hard metal skin_

_Concealing the feelings _

_You hold within_

_Alone and Alone_

_No matter how long you seek_

_Alone forever _

_Alone as a freak_

Sure he was sad about Raven's misfortune but, having no one to spend time with made it worse. He walked out of his room to check on Raven.

(Scene Change- In Metrion)

Brave stepped up to the bars of the cage. The other positive emotions watched anxiously. Brave reached her hands out and prepared herself for the shock of the bars. "Come on." Urged Knowledge. She was usually the more patient one but she couldn't wait to see what would happen. Brave grabbed the bars tensely her eyes squeezed shut momentarily. The others gasped. Brave eased up and open her eyes. She was grabbing the bars! Brave wasted no time she opened the cage and raced out the door. Joy, Love and Knowledge opened their cage doors. Love and joy hugged each other and followed Brave at the door.

Timid was still in her cage staring nervously at the bars of her cage then at Raven, then at the bars of her cage then at Raven, then at the bars of her cage then at Raven. Knowledge, being the motherly figure of the emotions, walked up to timid and opened her cage. "Help me get Raven." Knowledge said smiling. Timid nodded and they walked over to Raven's cage, opened it and grabbed the unconscious telepathic, then left Metrion.

When Knowledge and Timid saw Brave sitting on the ground rubbing her head, they rushed over still carrying Raven. "What happened?!" Timid cried out to everyone's surprise. They were all standing (sitting in Brave's case) outside the L.I.D. "The other emotions." Brave said standing up, "They must have cast a spell on the L.I.D we can't get through." Joy and Love were helping Brave to her feet. "Let me try." Offered Knowledge walking up to the door. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she chanted sending a bolt of dark magic at the L.I.D. The blast hit the door but dispersed at the impact. "Darn!" Knowledge cried, "I need your help." Love and Joy were quite happy at the moment "Oh boy! We get to work together!" They cheered in unison.

Timid stepped back she didn't think this was such a good idea, if they break down the door what would keep the other emotions from coming in?

Knowledge, Brave, Love, and Joy all stood before the door and chanted. They aimed, and fired. The L.I.D. was arching back from impact but it held sturdy. "We need your help!" Knowledge shouted to Timid. Timid shuffled nervously but eventually joined in. "Together now!" Knowledge instructed.

"Azerath!" They all aimed their hands at the door.

"Metrion!" Their hands began to glow with they black energy.

"Zynthos!" They all shouted in a powerful scream. The black magic flew from their hands and into the door. Which was blasted out of the way.

They were free. Finally. They were free.

Darn! Writers Block. Oh well Review on 1 of three things: 1) what did you think of the poems 2) any ideas for the ending 3) how was this chapter

I need at least 3 reviews for this chapter to continue. Ok thanks. Byees!


	6. Havoc!

"Yaaaayyy! Finally the chapter where havoc is reek! And who are the havoc reekers? Read and find out though you probably already know. I just got an account on (as Ravona) Where my poems are at since fanfiction doesn't support poetry or whatever, check 'em out if you get a chance. Oh yeah let me make this clear now:

Hate- red cloak Love- Pink cloak

Anger- maroon (purplish-red) cloak Joy- peach cloak

Rude- orange cloak Knowledge- yellow cloak

Despair- purple cloak Brave- green cloak

Depressed- black cloak Timid- gray cloak

Defiance- brown cloak

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans. But if I did I'd be supreme ruler of all evil, darkness, and insanity fake lightning in background Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Clears throat forget what you just read. Nor do I own the phrase, "Cheer up and never ever give up hope!" which frankly, I don't want to own. Also I do not own the patent thingy for Tylenol, though I _do_ own a bottle of it.

On to the Shout outs.

Shout Outs 

**AntimatterManticore- **You rock thanks for the compliment! (P.S: Do you plan on updating 'Falling Star'?

**PunkBlackDragon-** Thanx for your review, don't second guess your self your poems couldn't be _that_ bad.

Havoc Reeking Time!

'_Guess I should go check on Raven.'_ Cyborg thought to himself as he stood up. He walked down the hall, bringing a cold rag for Raven, as quietly as he could for no apparent reason.

"Raven? Raven?" He asked softly as if she could hear him or even wake up. He opened the door and stepped in.

Although Cyborg was quiet accustomed to Raven's room for having checked on her, his breath was taken away every time he stepped in. Lining Raven's bluish-gray wall's were old pieces of art; beautiful, yet creepy. And in the center of the wall furthest away from the door was Raven's bed and in it, Raven.

Cyborg crept cautiously over to her side. He placed the cold rag over her head and looked at her pale, cold skin. He brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand, and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit the room he heard her groan. "Uuugggghhhh." Raven uttered her head rolled over on her pillow. Cyborg looked over his shoulder bewildered. He turned and practically ran to her side. He knelt next to her bed side. "Raven? Raven, can you hear me?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

Her body began to glow with her dark magic. Cyborg jumped back startled. "Raven?" He asked again his voice quivering.

A beam of dark magic shot from Raven's head and collided with an object on the floor. Cyborg traced the beam of magic to a hand mirror on the foot of her bed on the floor. Cyborg was dumbstruck and speechless. He tried to call for his teammates but all he could do was make a short utter.

The beam of energy soon dissipated, but an aura of the energy still surrounded the mirror. Cyborg crept closer to it. He was curious, but cautious, he didn't get _too_ close. Just then Starfire walked by and saw the open door and decided to peek in. She poked her head in and the first thing she saw was Cyborg. "Hello Cyborg, how is friend Raven do- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" Starfire shouted as she saw the aura around the mirror. No doubt the magic surrounding it was growing as it circled the mirror. It came out about a foot from the mirror. "Go get the others!" Cyborg ordered as he found his voice. Starfire nodded and left. He got next to Raven shaking her lightly by the shoulders. "Raven, please, wake up." Cyborg pleaded. Starfire returned with Robin and Beastboy behind her.

"What the-"Robin said as he stared in confusion at the mirror.

"Dude, what is that?" Beastboy questioned, also staring at it.

Sure enough the aura around the mirror grew some, now 3 feet away from it.

Robin took a tentative step forward and reached out his hand. His fingers were mere inches away from the wall of energy when a hand gloved in red reached out and grabbed his wrist. Robin gasped as the figure fully came out. "R-raven?" Robin stuttered as the red-cloaked Raven fully came out of the mirror, smirking at him. "What's wrong Robin don't you miss me?" asked Hate in a voice much to deep to be Raven's.

Robin yanked his wrist away and backed away. Starfire was quivering with fear. "That's not Raven." She said pointing a finger a hate. Robin gained his composure and said "Titans Run!" Every one but Cyborg turned ready to leave. "But Raven." He gasped. "Will get her later, come on." Cyborg looked back at her longingly, then turned and left with the others.

Hate laughed evilly to herself, and then faced the mirror. "Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" She commanded raising her arms. The dark energy surrounding the mirror grew up to 6 feet and Anger, Rude, Despair, Defiance, and Depressed stepped out. "Finally." Defiance said rolling her eyes. "Time to have some fun." Rude said smirking to herself. Hate frowned at the comment, "Not yet." She walked over to where Raven still laid unconscious. Hate touched Raven's head with her hand and was surprised to be shocked by a bolt of dark energy. Hate growled to herself. The others shrugged befuddled. "Now what?" Depressed asked. "Now we get revenge." Hate answered, starting with the Teen Titans."

In Nevermore

"Yaaaaaaaaaayy!" Joy and Love cheered in unison, their pink and peach cloaks flapping in the air as they jumped for joy. "Only one problem." Knowledge said downy. " How do we stop Raven's negative emotions?" Brave puffed out her chest proudly and said, "We take them down, the best way we can."

They walked down The Rocky Path, only to be faced with one of the nega-emotions tricks (not previously mentioned). Not only was the path a lot more foggier, they could only see about 3 feet in front of them, but a maze of rock walls had been set before them.

Timid cried out as she saw the maze in front of them, "We'll never be able to save her now!" Love walked over to Timid, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "Don't worry all we have to do is cheer up and never ever give up hope." In a sing-song voice. Brave rolled her eyes and walked up to one of the entrances of the maze. There were five ways in and one way out.

(Should I just end it here? thinking Nope havoc needs to be reeked, forward on!)

They decided to each go into a separate entrance. Timid was quite nervous about this idea but, she agreed to proceed nonetheless.

In the living room

We find our scared, heroes in the living in utter confusion...and fear.

"What do we do? "Starfire asked in her annoyingly innocent voice. "That was Raven but it wasn't Raven."

"Huh?" Beastboy asked confuzzled (confused –for non-crazy people). "You know when we cough accidentally cough went into Raven's mind, Nevermore? That was one of her emotions." Cyborg explained.

"Friend Cyborg, would you like a Tylenol for that cough?" Starfire asked holding up a bottle of the medicine.

All of the Titans (except Starfire) were dumbfounded.

"Uh, Star, where'd you get that?" Robin asked holding up one finger.

"I always keep a spare of these on me." Starfire explained happily.

"Oh."

"Anyways," Cyborg started "We have to find out how to get Raven's emotions back in her head and save her."

"But how? "Beastboy asked.

Robin thought about this and said, " They came out of that portal thing right? Maybe we just have to push them back in."

"It's worth a try, let's do it." Cyborg said confidently.

The 4 titans started for the stairs not knowing what to expect, when they saw six Raven's standing at the top of the stairway all in different color cloaks.

"Oh, man." Beastboy sulked as he saw all of them.

The one in the brown cloak (defiance) smirked at them and sent a bolt of dark magic their way. Robin and Starfire jumped just in time to miss it but poor Beastboy and Cyborg were knocked to their backs.

"What do you want?" Robin asked wasting no time.

All at once they frowned and said just one word. "Freedom."

"Wha-"That was the last thing Robin said before a Raven in a black cloak (Depreesed) jumped from the stairs and kicked him straight in the jaw. Robin was forced back into the wall from impact. Now it was Starfire's turn, flying, she charged at Depressed and pushed her to the ground. Depressed arched back her hand and revealed a bolt of black energy ready to be fired. Starfire reacted quickly and produced a starbolt of her own. Depressed put her hand back down and the magic faded. Starfire was still had Depressed pinned down when Despair came up to her side and kicked Starfire in the stomach. "Oof." Starfire groaned as she rolled of Depressed and on to the floor. By then Cyborg and Beastboy recovered and were running towards the two; Beastboy in llama form Cyborg on Beastboy. Cyborg had his sonic cannon charged and ready, aiming at the two emotions. "Don't move or I'm gonna-"Cyborg didn't get to finish as Hate and Anger double-teamed him. Anger used her magic to deactivate Cyborgs cannon while Hate fired energy bolts at him knocking him off the green llama. Rude and Defiance were next to attack. Beastboy turned into a bear prepared to fight. Rude appeared behind him and tapped B.B on the shoulder. As gullible as Beastboy was he turned around to face Rude who burped in his face and pointed to Defiance who was now in front of him. Beastboy's bear ears dropped as he realized what was about to happen, Defiance punched him hard enough to turn him back into human form and send him into the back wall.

Starfire sat up rubbing her stomach. "There are to many of them." Robin was worried; the original Raven was strong enough, now there were six of them. How could they win? Robin didn't have a clue so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Titans, split up!"

Without question the three titans did as instructed. Cyborg ran towards the basement, where he spent most of his time buffing the T-car. Beastboy went to the large game room, where he spent most of his time practicing the many video games he and Cyborg had. Starfire went to the titans' library where she spent most of her time studying Earth customs. Robin went to the training room where the punching bag still hasn't been replaced.

Hate, whom was apparently the leader, ordered the rest to follow. Despair went to the library with Stafire. Depressed went to the game room with Beastboy. Rude and Defiance went to the basement with Cyborg. And Hate and Anger were left with Robin.

Who will win? Will Raven get better? If so how? Will I ever think of an ending? Read & Find out. Find out faster by Reviewing. Come on it's easy. Pleeeeeeeeeasssssssse.

Just hit that button riggggggghhhhhhhht

/ There.


	7. Cyborg's Combat

Thanks to Ivan I don't have school so might as well update, yay bad weather! I guess I should do the fight scenes with a hint of Nevermore now. This chapter was designed with 74 percent of your reviews in mind j/k. I'm going to start using your suggestions about short funny scenes in the next following chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to hurricane Ivan I now own a hurricane in a jar WooHoo! But until the Teen Titans wash up on my lawn I don't own the Teen Titans. Poop.

**Shoutouts:**

**AntimatterManticore: **I don't know, I just don't like Starfire, she's to happy sunshine and daisies, so she's stuck with Beastboy. Yup!

**raven HPF: **For some reason I feel I should know you, like personally. Oh well, I said it once and I'll say it again I still don't know how to end this, probably something with Terra. I'm flattered that you put this on you Fav's list thanx.

**PunkBlackDragon: **I can't answer my own questions but I guess we'll see how this turns out.

Cyborg's Fight 

Cyborg arrived in the basement first, when he got down there he looked around taking in the oh to familiar scenes.

There was a shelf on the wall next to the staircase filled with all kinds of useless junk and stuff Cyborg uses on his car or whatever other project he's working on. On the other wall was a work bench and a bunch of car parts. There were also paint cans, old exercise equipment, out of date combat weapons, and of course his car. Yes, Cyborg was accustomed to it all.

Cy knew what to expect, Raven's emotion to come in and fight, he just didn't know who or how many. He would soon find out.

'_Were is she_?' Cyborg thought to himself his eyes pinned on the staircase. Right after he thought this he heard a crash behind him. He spun around and saw two Raven's dumping pink, green, and yellow paint on Cyborg's car.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" He howled at the sight of his newly decorated car. It looked like something out of a hippie movie (a/n: No offense). Rude and Defiance started laughing; Rude was floating in air on her back holding her stomach rolling with laughter and Defiance was floating on her stomach also laughing while adding a sun with it's tongue sticking out.

Cyborg was furious with rage. "You messed up my car, now I'm going to mess you up." He said preparing his sonic cannon. "Fat chance!" Defiance spat getting over the giggles. This time Cyborg didn't give them a chance, he immediately fired his cannon at Defiance first then Rude.

They both flew into to the back wall with the same paint they used spilling over them. Rude's orange cloak was now neon green and Defiance's brown cloak was now a perky pink. Flames shot from their eyes (a/n not literally) "How dare you!" They shouted furiously. Both of them flew up to the corners of the wall and began firing a shower of energy bolts down. Cyborg began to dance in a hopping kid-of-way. His feet just barely missing each blast. The ruckus must have caused a lot of vibrations, because the single light bulb that lit the basement was now swinging wildly.

The bulb shone into the eyes of Defiance who was still firing bolts of magic along with Rude. Without thinking Defiance fired a blast at the light bulb. The basement was devoured by darkness. The magic blasts stopped the only thing that could be seen was Cyborg's red eye. In addition to the darkness, it was also silent, except for the sound of Cy's breathing from hopping around so long. He knew the two girls, demons, emotions, whatever had moved, but where?

He soon found out when he felt two arms around each of his hands. They arms picked him up and turned him slightly. Cyborg began kicking frantically in the air trying to get down. He was soon pulled at a very high-speed forwards, quickly he switched to night visions on is eye and found that he was mere feet from the wall. The two emotions flew straight at the wall, when they were about 2 feet away they let go of him causing him to slam into the cement barrier. "Ooww." He moaned trying to regain his balance and senses.

There they were again, Rude and Defiance floating in the air laughing at his damage. He wasted no time, once he was stable enough to walk he ran a few feet towards the two, grabbing botth of their legs in his hands he to ran to the opposite wall and slammed them against it. He repeated the same thing again only this time without a running start. Again. Again. And Again. Each blow shaking the basement, flakes of the ceiling fell down as he did. Finally he stopped. The two girls looked at each other, nodded, and vanished into the wall. Cyborg was to tired to be surprised. He was hunched over hands on his knees panting. He didn't know if hey were going to come back but he doubted their return.

(In Nevermore)

(a/n: I don't know if you guys remember but I sure forgot so here is a reminder.)

_Last Time: Raven's positive emotions, Love Joy Knowledge Brave and Timid, were facing a maze set up by the negative emotions. There were five ways in and one way out. So, they decided to each go in a separate entrance. Okay back to the story thingy. It's written differently than how I usually write so, yeah, whatever. _

"Yaay!" Joy cheered, "Were finally here!" True, it took a long time but they finally found the way out. They agreed to send a blast of magic energy through the air to signal if they found a way out. Timid's path was the correct way out, when she saw the portal out ahead of her, she sent a small blast to try to signal the others but it wasn't strong enough to grab any attention. A couple, stronger, blasts later she got the attention of her sisters. And here they are now.

"Ready?" Knowledge asked the others. "Always." Brave answered the others just nodded.

The five courageous emotions stepped through the portal and-

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop

I'm sorry this program has been interrupted for an emergency broadcast system. This program will begin again when you review, add on maybe a day or two. Thank you.

Okay, glad to get that part out of the way. I'm going to do the other titan's fight in the next few chapters. Keep in mind that all of the fights are happening at the same time so you're not going to see too much of Raven's five positive emotions for awhile.

Anyways, review about anything even if you just put the word 'update' let me know you're there. (plz put more than update.) And if you have any ideas for short scenes that might be funny put them in your review, anything you can think of and I'll work with it. Ok I tolerate you Bye-bye. (love is a little strong) Reveiw! P.S: Should I make this as long as possibly possible or brief it?


	8. Beastboy's Blight

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile; hadn't had the right inspiration yet. Maybe I should put that on my Christmas list. Who's next? Beastboy? I believe he is. Anyway all my brain cells have been sucked away by a certain member of Narf Productions. cough Firlosse cough

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to said person I have a headache and some bruises the size of fire balls. Evil people, yes I know it's everybody's fault in Narf.

**Disclaimer (for real this time):** I don't own Teen Titans or the extra DVD I took from Firlosse when she wasn't looking. THAT'S RIGHT I ADMIT IT HAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry got off subject again.

**Shout outs: **Woo-Hoo another seemingly loyal reviewer! Go The Andromeda Knight Shun it's your birthday!

**The Andromeda Knight Shun- **You'd better, you'd better.... J/k

**PunkBlackDragon**- Everybody says that.... Yay

**AntimatterManticore- **Thanx actually there was one of those emergency broadcast system alert thingies on right before I typed it, so I just tweaked it a bit. Review! (at the end preferably)

**---what be it----** scene change

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beastboy's Blight (hope that's a word.)**

Beastboy just arrived at the game room when he heard a perfect picnic scenery shattering (a/n: ear shattering is soo over-used) crash.

Startled, Beastboy turned towards the source of the noise so suddenly he nearly tripped over his own feet. (a/n: Don't laugh, it's happened to me. )

Depressed stood, levitated actually, in front of a huge hole in the wall examining it. "What are you doing here?!" Beastboy asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"To beat you, barf-brain duh!" Depreesed replied flatly.

'_Has she been hanging around Gizmo?_' Beastboy thought to himself. He was soon cut off from further thoughts when Depressed flew down from her previous position and kicked him in the stomach.

"Owww." Beastboy groaned dazed on the floor. Depressed landed in front of him and lifted B.B off the ground by his chin. (I don't know how to describe it right use your imagination.)

"You know," Depressed started smirking, looking into his eyes, "You were always the funny one."

"What?" Beastboy asked more confused than normal.

Depressed gave an honest smile and punched him hard in the nose. (I don't care that in real life that would kill you; this is not real life.) Beastboy was sent flying into the back wall where he went through the T.V. When he regained his senses shortly afterwards, he realized his rear end was sticking through the T.V screen.

**-------In the fake cartoon world where funny stuff happens and is overly dramatic-----**

Beastboy is kneeling on a stage with the busted T.V next to him and a single stage light shinning down on them. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" he wails while holding bits and pieces of the broken technology.

"It was the only thing that understood me!!" says Beastboy with tears streaming down his face. He hung his head in disappointment and shame.

**------------------------Zap! Back to the real world-----------------**

Depressed is standing in front of B.B, who is unaware of the scene change, with an annoyed and bored look on her face.

"This is to easy." she sighed. Beastboy snapped his head up, back in touch with reality.

Quickly, he turned into a bear just as Depressed was getting ready to uppercut him. The green bear ran on two hind legs over to Depressed and trapped her in a bear hug.

"Are you really that dumb?" she asked with the same look on her face. Depressed sent a dark energy blast from her eyes at B.B's head knocking him back again. This time he was serious, instantly he turned into a cheetah and charged at Depressed and pounced her before she had time to react.

The green feline then turned into a Lion and began to claw at her.

Depressed was shocked at the changeling's agility. She tried to put up a shield of dark energy but couldn't focus.

Soon Depressed gave up and an aura overtook her and she faded into the floor much like, Rude and Defiance.

Panting, Beastboy looked at the floor where Depressed just was. "Glad that's over, that was easy, didn't even break a sweat." Beastboy lied trying to catch his breath. Soon he was overcome by exhaustion and just fell back on the floor. He wasn't unconscious he'd just need a couple of minutes before he could move a muscle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darn, I feel so stupid. Many of you might have realized in Chapter 6 that I made Rude go after Cyborg and Beastboy. So I apologize for the OCCness Depressed has and for any inconvenience. I'm going to re-do the last part of Chapter 6 but, here's the part that's changing so you don't have to go back and re-read it:

'_Hate, whom was apparently the leader, ordered the rest to follow. Despair went to the library with Stafire. Depressed went to the game room with Beastboy. Rude and Defiance went to the basement with Cyborg. And Hate and Anger were left with Robin.'_

Anyways review as always and if you have any ideas for funny scenes to add pllleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee post them it would help the chapters get out faster believe it or not. Believe it. Okay as a last reminder: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And check out Kitz the

Kitsunes story the bashing if your interested in Inuyasha.

**Next chapter**_: **Starfire's Struggle**_ (I guess) Review!


	9. Starfire's Struggle

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, this took so incredibly long to update (8 months to be exact) but I'm back on track-ish. Moving to Mexico and changing my name didn't work so here I am chapter 9 okay let's try this out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans or any books listed in here or a car.

Shout-outs 

**Everyone: **umm…hi…remember me?

**PunkBlackDragon: **Thanks, at least SOMEBODY tried, okay it's a good idea but I know if I do that it'll never end but thanks.

**Hathors-Favorite:** My brain's dead I don't know what maimed means right now. Update your fics NOWW! Please.

**someoneshifty eyes: **Thanks, but no I'm going to do them one at a time…and hope I finish.

(blah blah) or (an: blah blah) – author's note

blah blah blah - location, location, location (I always wanted to say that)

"blah blah blah" –talking

'blah blah blah' – thinking

#$#$#$#$#$#$- scene change

Okay recap:

Raven's has been poisoned by Slade in a battle and is lying unconscious in bed. Her negative emotions have escaped and are reeking havoc in the real world her positive emotions were trapped in her mind by the negative emotions but found a way out and are trying to get into the real world. So far Cyborg and Beastboy have already fought. Now to the story

**Starfire's Struggle**

Starfire floated around curiously around the Titans' library. She was usually in the east wing of the large room where books of typical traditions of humans were located; Robin ordered them special for her. Now she wandered around the west wing where she spotted Raven many at time. Looking at each book she saw titles like; _'The Raven'_ by Edgar Allen Poe, _'Speak' _by Laurie Halse Anderson, and many books about ancient battles.

Soon she came upon an unlabeled book, It was large and, judging by the dust that covered it like a thick blanket, it hasn't been read in a long time. She picked up the book carefully and opened it to a random page but was disappointed to find it in another language. She was about to put the book down when she heard a crash from the entrance of the library.

She gasped and flew towards the sound of the noise. Sure enough a raven fitted in a purple cloak.

"Raven?" Starfire asked hopefully. The purple cloaked almost looked identical to Raven's blue that it was hard to tell the difference.

"No." The purple cloaked doppelganger sighed. "Despair."

"Oh." Starfire said recoiling a bit, then changed into her happy self almost instantaneously. "Would you like to be my friend!"

"I have no use for _friends_." Despair said in a monotone voice deeper than Raven's, it spat the last word out like venom.

"Everyone needs friends." Starfire said cheery.

"Not me." Despair hissed then charged at Starfire knocking her down.

Starfire 'eeped' and pushed Despair off. Starfire floated a few feet off of the ground and was about to fire a starbolt when Despair recovered and tackled her again in mid air.

The two were launched back by Despair's momentum and the friction, or lack, in the air. While being thrown into the oblivion they were both to busy fighting each other to notice, they each took and threw a series of punches, scratches and knees to the gut, before being thrown into the back wall. It was furnished with a wide window seat and mounds of fluffy pillows. The two girls landed in a pile of the fluffiness, their heads popping up from the pile moments after impact.

Apparently one of the pillows busted open and feathers were raining down on them. One landed on Starfire's nose making her sneeze out a starbolt, so to speak, at Despair who didn't have enough time to duck. Despair caught a direct hit in the chest with the starbolt and was propelled out of the jungle of pillows onto the hard wooden floor.

Despair looked as if the blow didn't faze her but you could tell from her smoking outer shell that the shot was obviously effective. Starfire cheered to herself and managed to get free from the pillows' evil grasp. (a/n: I always wanted to say that.)

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Despair shouted launching a magical attack at Starfire. She fell back, but recovered quickly, dove at Despair and landed a punch in her jaw. Despair was thrown back by the attack but kicked Starfire in the gut before she could get out of the way.

Both nursed their injuries momentarily but got back up ready to fight. At the same time they ready the conclusive attack of the short battle. (a/n: You know the last attack made that will decide the victor?)

Starfire focused all of her energies on her next attack, as did Despair. This was it. This is the blow that would decide who was the true master of magick bolts. This one blow would tell who of the two was the greater conjurer of suck attacks. It was this, on a much smaller scale of course.

The two launched their attacks in unison. There was a bright light then silence. Once the light faded the two still stood seemingly unharmed. They both wavered a bit but Despair fell to her knees and disappeared into the floor in a shadow. Starfire was now alone in the library breathing heavily. She took in a deep breath then fell to her knees…in tears. Her long, flowing red hair, was half its size concluding in uneven, rugged ends.

Sorry for the shortness, I'm a bit rusty. Okay review and I'll update (for real this time). If you feel the urge to nag me about it every chance you get go to my profile and register at my homepage, which actually isn't a homepage just a free message board. Okay next chapter:

Robin's R-something (I'll find a word for it eventually.)

I updated (finally) you review!


	10. Robin's Rumble

Deep breathes now, deep breaths. This is the chapter that's going to make or break my fic. Okay, 4 (depends on how you look at it) for chapter 9. Okay; pray, chant, think, do-what-you-do, for me on this one. Breathe. Okay take this slowly now.

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, well most of it, and nothing more.

**Shout- Outs: AH (after hiatus)**

**AntimatterManticore:** -Gasp- You went to Mexico without me! Oh well, yeah I was going to do the Starfire's happiness makes Despair weak but I couldn't get it to flow right in the empty void of hollowness that is my head.

**z shadow619:** You're are officially my new best temporary friend, "Robin's Rumble" Thank you so much.

**VashTheStampede7123:** I know, I thought it's been like a year when I finally started again. If you don't like Rob/Rav then you're going to hate this chap (sorry!). I'm just not a big Starfire fan.

**star wars rocks:** -thinks- I'll do it, which is where part of this chap comes in, you'll see it more later if I get that far without another hiatus.

**Shout-Outs: DH (during hiatus)**

**Flowerperson**: um…I don't know…I just don't know. I'll get to that when I think of an ending if I ever do.

**PunkBlackDragon: **Skool is so evil. And mean. And sadistic. And cruel. And bad. And course….

**AntimatterManticore**: I tried. I really did. Pleeeeaassseeee give me some ideas. I'm begging you!

(an: blah blah) – author's note"blah blah blah" –talking

'blah blah blah' – thinking

(blabbity) - scene change

**Robin's Rumble**

Robin wondered around the gym as if it was all knew to him, his eyes fell upon the punching bag he mutilated earlier and sweat dropped. _'That'll have t replaced later.' _

His thoughts were interrupted as an explosion from the entrance to gym was heard. All he saw was large red projectile before a crash from above him averted his gaze. The last thing he saw was a maroon cloak, ceiling fragments, then nothing, before the pain came.

He could feel his body being pushed down into the hard tile below by two hands at his chest. By pure instinct, he kicked his legs up into the attacker and managed to push the offender away. He sat up in the crater he laid in from the impact only to see Raven. Or to be more precise, Ravens.

One was leering at him menacingly in a red cloak. The other had a maniacal grin on her face in a maroon cloak.

He could tell the latter was the one who attacked him from the bits of white powder on her dark cloak coming from the ceiling.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's Raven?" Robin demanded through gritted teeth. Asking too many questions as usual.

The maroon cloaked clone laughed insanely before looking directly at Robin.

"Why Robin, I am Raven, don't you remember me?" She asked before going into another fit of evil cackling.

The red-cloaked twin scowled, sending a death glare at the other. Robin clenched his fists in a defensive pose.

The maroon clone stopped laughing abruptly at the glare she was receiving.

"What we want doesn't concern you." She said scowling. "Though I will let you know who we are, mortal, I am Anger while my accomplice is Hate."

"And Raven?" Robin questioned.

"Is perfectly fine, well, her body anyways, her mind is not doing so well." Anger said as a matter-of-factly.

Robin clenched his fists tighter.

"Oh don't get so mad, Roby-boy." Hate spoke for the first time. "I know how you feel for Raven, I know how you lust for her. I know you won't attack us."

"You're not Raven." Robin spat out losing his temper.

"Oh am I?" Hate said, the redness of her cloak seemed to drain down into a dark royal blue. "What about now? Do I resemble your love enough now?"

Anger merely smirked from the sidelines.

"I don't care how much you look like her, you are NOT Raven!" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"No? Perhaps not," Hate said again, the red in her cloak returning, "but I'm a part of her."

Robin's fists loosened and he stood up straight, confused.

'_If I hurt her emotions, will I hurt her?'_

Robin's worries were put on hold as his stomach became the receiving end of Hate's kick. He fell back hugging his stomach.

(In Slade's hideout)

"Excellent, everything's going according to plan." Slade said to himself watching a wall of the TVs showing all the Titans fighting Raven doppelgangers. He had hired several experienced thieves to steal government used cameras. They were about the size of a small fly and were enabled with the ability to levitate. They were small, fast, and very durable so they were able to get past all Titan defenses and maneuver their way to wherever Slade pleased. He focused in on Robin's fight where the emotions were currently talking to him.

"So, boy wonder, you like Raven here. All the better for when I defeat you." Slade thought aloud as he continued to watch.

His gaze returned to the main screen when something caught his eye on another TV, it was a shot of Raven still in bed.

"Well this is quite interesting-"

(In Nevermore)

(a/n: Recap: Raven's positive emotions escaped from Zynthos where all the emotions live and made it out into Nevermore where the portal into the real world would be. Knowledge is carrying Raven's dream self who is unconscious.)

Before the five positive emotions (Love Joy Knowledge Brave Timid) laid what can only be described as a dark spinning vortex of doom. But they knew it was the only way out. Knowledge was still carrying Raven's dream-self bridal style and motioned for the rest to proceed.

The five courageous emotions stepped through the portal and where met by a bright flash of white light.

They all gasped in unison, some louder than others, as they were instantly transported to the real world Raven's room in front of he magic mirror that laid abandoned on the floor. They all looked over to the real Raven worriedly. Love and Joy threw themselves at her lifeless shoulders, crying.

Knowledge looked at them annoyed, Raven's dream self still in her arms.

"We need to get Raven and her dream self together, get away from her." Knowledge said trying not to sound to harsh.

Love and Joy complied and backed away watching Raven nervously.

Knowledge took a deep breath and stepped over to Raven. She held the Dream Raven over the Real Raven slowly lowered her onto her counterpart. Dream Raven's body slowly fazed through Real Raven's body until it was no more. The Real Raven took in a sudden deep breath and woke up instantly.

"Raven!" All the positive emotions cheered, but she remained lifeless.

"Huh, is she-?" Brave asked confused looking at Raven.

"No," Knowledge informed solemnly "She's empty, with out us and the other emotions she just a vessel with no feelings or thoughts. We have to all go back, including the negative emotions."

The other positive emotions nodded in comprehension.

(In the Gym)

Robin quickly got up after the kick determined to finishes these imposters off with as least damage to Raven as he can manage.

Robin ran towards Anger at top speed ready to punch her lights out but then hesitated and ended up missing.

"Don't hold back Roby-boy, don't worry you won't hurt your precious Raven." Anger hissed.

Robin relaxed a bit, a confident grin spreading over his face.

He grabbed his retractable bo-staff from his utility belt. It extended to its full length as he motioned for the two girls to attack.

They complied, both lunging at him ready to punch the sense out of him. Just they were about make contact he ducked, swiveled around on his heels and grabbed the girls capes together making them collide into each other.

They fell to the ground in a daze, rubbing their heads. Hate was the first get up; she ran at him her fist rearing back to punch him. Robin anticipated the attack and put up his arms defensively, but at the last second Hate purposely fell back on her hands and rear and swiped her leg under his causing him to trip.

By this time Anger got up and pinned the fallen Robin to the floor. Her hands wrapped around his necka nd slowly began to squeeze.

"It's your fault Raven's like this. You sent her off in an unsafe area by herself. She's like this because of YOU!" Anger's grip tightened significantly.

Robin clawed at her hand, struggling to breathe. His memories strayed back to his training days. His master put him in the same hold, choking him.

Flash Back

"_What now?" His Master asked a firm grip around Robin's neck._

"_I-I don't know!" Robin said struggling to breathe let alone speak._

"_What do you do now, Robin!" Master demanded again, his grip tightening. _

"_I c-can't breathe." He choked out. _

"_THINK!" His Master yelled at him, his hands constricting around Robin's neck. _

"_I-I-" Robin struggled but then he remembered._

_Robin removed his hands from his Master's and reared back. He focused all of his strength into this. In one solid movement, Robin pushed his hand into his Master's chest at a great speed. The teacher was thrown off and Robin could breathe. _

"_Well done, Robin, well done." Hs master complimented._

End Flashback

Robin remembered now. His hands slowly moved from Anger's and he pulled them back in preparation.

"Ha, you're weak." Anger taunted mistaking the movement as him giving up. Hate watched unsmiling from the sidelines.

Robin tuned out her voice and focused his strength. He pushed his hand upward into Anger's chest as fast as he could manage and pushed her sending her into a coughing fit from impact.

Robin quickly took in deep breath and getting up he kneed, Anger in the stomach. She coughed up black blood the vanished as soon as it hit the floor.

Wasting no time, Robin elbowed her in the head. Anger slumped to the floor and disappeared into a shadow portal. No only Hate was left.

Robin looked at her wary panting slightly.

"You may have defeated my sister, but you WON'T defeat me." Hate said threateningly.

"Oh yeah," Robin huffed "Wanna bet?"

Hate growled low in her throat stepping towards him menacingly. Dark magic surrounded Hate's hands.

Robin backed away slowly as Hate stepped forward. Robin kept backing up his ankle made contact with something and tripped backward. He looked down to see what it was. _'The punching bag!'_

Robin' hand move forwarded to where to the sand had spilled out from the punching bag he mutilated in his rage.

Grabbing a handful he slung the sand into Hate's eyes. She gasped in shock and stumbled backwards. Robin used this as an opportunity to grab one of Cy's weights.

He stumbled a bit at the staggering weight of one and hobbled his way behind Hate. Lifting up the weight above his head, with quite a bit of difficulty, he brought it down on Hate's head. She fell out instantly black blood trickling down through her hair.

Robin wiped the tears from his eyes. He, himself, knew that it wasn't Raven but his heart didn't.

He fell to his feet where the Raven doppelganger had just disappeared.

Gah! The last part didn't flow how I'd like it to. But that will work for now. Um I already have half of next chapter planned the other half I working on as you read, quite some time from when I actually typed this.

Um yeah, in the words of my friend who is more than a bit crazy; "…PENGUINSSSSSSSSS!"

Thankyou and good /morning/day/night/ whenever you read this. I updated (on time) SO REVIEW! Or else it'll be a 10-month hiatus. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Review please.


	11. Slade\'s Scheme prt1

Okay this chapter is going to be difficult; I still don't know what Slade's plans are going to be. But yeah here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I hereby decree to the general public that as I stand here and to all who bear witness to this declaration let it be known that I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.

**Shout-Outs:**

**z shadow610:** WooHoo! Thank you! I'm in his favorites! I'm in his favorites –does a jig-.

**Flowerperson:** Yeah, Raven's void of all emotions, her mind is a hollow of nothingness, she is but an empty vessel; stiff and unfeeling to all around her. Yes, a 10-month hiatus would be VERY evil. Cute but kinda evil things even out. (I don't own that sentence it's Jim Burton's) REVIEW! Please…

**AntimatterManticore:** Still getting the hang of those alternate personalities? Don't worry it took awhile, but I got over mine. I also wonder what this will lead too. The utmost destruction hopefully.

(an: blah blah) – author's note"blah blah blah" –talking

'blah blah blah' – thinking

(blabbity) - scene change

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Slade's Scheme- pt. 1**

All the battles had ceased. The Titans had defeated the negative emotions and were making their way to the living room to discuss what needed to be discussed.

(In the Living Room)

All the Titans except Raven sat on the circular couches exhausted.

Robin was at the end resting his chin in his hands in deep thought. Starfire was next t him her arms and shortened hair thrown lackadaisically (a/n: Yes, that is how you spell it) over the head rest of the couch. Beastboy was next to her in the form of a small green sloth lying on his stomach arms and legs sprawled out. Cyborg was on the other end, his arm stretching out over the extent of the headrest, his head rolled back.

"Now what?" Beastboy sighed turning back into his human form.

"Yes, now what do we do, friend Robin?" Starfire asked looking up.

Robin didn't budge or make any indication that he heard them for a while then answered.

"Go check on Raven."

(In Raven's Room)

The positive emotions took one final look at Raven then reluctantly turned towards the door. They knew the lay out of Titans Tower from all the memory records in the library of Raven's mind.

They lingered a little longer then took a tentative step towards the door. Brave pushed the button to open the door. As the door slid open gasps were heard from both sides.

"Oh no, more Ravens!" Beastboy screamed then coward behind Cyborg's metallic person.

"Titan's Go!" Robin ordered.

"ROBIN!" Joy and Love screamed in unison and jumped in front of Brave tackling Robin to the floor in hugs.

"Wha- GET OFF OF ME!" Robin screamed in shock and anger struggling under the girls' hugs.

Love and Joy obeyed still smiling like cheerfully.

Beastboy stepped out from behind Cyborg stunned.

"Uh, I'm confused."

"Me too."

"As am I."

"Ditto." Robin said looking at the group untrustingly.

"Let me explain." Knowledge offered stepping forward. "Am I right to assume you all fought copies of Raven named Hate, Anger, Rude, Despair, Defiance and Depressed?"

"Uh yeah." The Titans nodded in unison.

"Right," Knowledge continued, "Those are Raven's 6 negative emotions. We are Raven's positive emotions. I'm Knowledge, this is Love, Joy, Brave, and Timid."

Knowledge continued to explain the whole ordeal with how Raven's emotions were able to escape stopping every once in a while to answer Beastboy's questions.

"So," Starfire began, once Knowledge was done. "Where are Raven's negative emotions now?"

"That's very simple, Starfire," Knowledge said smiling. "We have no idea."

(Nevermore)

6 large black Ravens arise from the stone earth and dissipated to reveal none other than Raven's negative emotions. All of them annoyed very annoyed indeed.

"How could we fail!" Anger shouted to no one in particular.

"By not winning." Spat Defiance.

Anger glared at Defiance heatedly.

"We need to know how to stop them." Hate said in a placid tone.

"_Perhaps I can be of some assistance."_ An unknown voice came from above.

"Who the hell are you?" Anger questioned.

"_A mutual enemy of the Titans and the one who allowed you 6 to escape from Raven's mind." _

"What?" Anger asked skeptically, "That's bull-."

"Wait," Hate interrupted Anger, "What are you planning?"

"_Join me and you shall know." _

"I'm listening."

(Slade's hideout.)

All was going according to plan. Slade's plan, that is. He had found away to enter Raven's mind and contact the negative emotions using a derivative from his initial poison.

They had set up a meeting place at the fair a couple of blocks away from the tower. It was closed down and nobody had been there since Terra and Beastboy. They'd meet at the stroke of midnight when the moon was high and then they'd formulate their ingenious plot.

Slade reclined in his chair and monitored the TVs always keeping a watchful eye on the time. In 3 more hours their plan will be put into action.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay now I just have to think of a plan for Slade. My favorite lines in this chap:

"They'd meet at the stroke of midnight when the moon was high and then they'd formulate their ingenious plot."

And

"That's very simple, Starfire," Knowledge said smiling. "We have no idea."

Okay yeah um you know the drill. REVIEW! Please. And tip your waiter/waitress they don't get paid that much. Um yeah, If anyone has an idea for Slade's plot, Please email me at yahoo screen name: sfrogger1.

Next Chapter: **Slade's Scheme- pt. 2 **


	12. Slade's Scheme prt2

Sorry this took a little longer than I expected because the way I was going to end it was to common so I had to think of something else, and THAT can take a long time. So this chapter is probably going to be short so sorry but the next one will probably be a lot longer. Note, that's **probably**.

**Disclaimer:** I own not the Teen Titans nor ye.

**Shout-Outs:**

**Flowerperson:** Yes I have come up with a plot, I'm not sure about the 'ingenious' part, but it's a plot nonetheless. And I was planning on turning Raven evil, but as you said it's expected.

**PunkBlackDragon:** Thanks anyways I know how it is with the friends, I'd be the one doing the killing, my friends takes like 2 months to update her story, I won't say who –koff- Hathor'sFavorite –koof- but yeah, good luck with yours.

**ancient midnight:** Thanks for the compliment as for grammar, blame grammar check, but I'll try to make this one clearer.

**lalala:** You know, I was going to do that, but that got lost somewhere within the void of my skull, I'll try to put in more of that later.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The time was now; Slade smirked to himself as he stood under the abandoned and rusted Ferris wheel, waiting for his poison's result. They arrived a few moments later, all with serious faces on.

"Welcome, I didn't think you'd show." Slade said almost tauntingly.

"Drop the act Slade, we have a problem." Hate remarked wasting no time.

Depressed held up her hand for all to see, mainly Slade. His eyes widened a fraction when he could practically see through it. They were all like that from head to toe.

"We're fading away, Slade." Hate informed glaring daggers into the eye slots of his mask.

"It's from us being in the real world for so long, away from Raven's mind." Despair murmured.

"We supposed to draw an alchemists' circle to do a transmuting spell, it's really stupid." Defiance said bored.

Slade though about this, his knowledge of alchemy was limited but if he was to get them on his side then he'd have to along with it, however out of character he'd have to be, it was the only way.

He couldn't threaten somebody else's life to get them on his side like he did Robin; they hated everyone. He couldn't offer to help them develop their powers like he did Terra; they were the very essence of power. And there was nothing he could use as blackmail, it was only way. So he nodded and said four words he thought would never cross his lips.

"You lead the way."

Hate smiled devilishly and looked up at him.

"Here's the plan."

>>>>>>>(In Titan's Tower)>>>>>>>>

"Sooo, what now?" Beastboy asked smiling. They were all in the living room. Raven's positive emotions sitting on one curved couched relaxing, the Titan's on the adjacent one likewise. Raven herself, was still in her room unconscious.

"We wait." Knowledge informed looking down.

"Huh?" Robin asked confused. "Shouldn't we, go after the other emotions?"

"We don't have to." Brave picked up, "Emotions can only be away from their owner so long before they have to return or risk being lost in the void forever."

"What is this 'void' you speak of?" Starfire questioned curiously.

Knowledge took a breath, thinking of how she would word this so they could understand.

"The void is another dimension. Where essences go, spirits, souls, and emotions. Pretty much everything that makes you 'you' goes there when it's course is over."

"I do not understand, what do you mean when 'its curse is over?'" Starfire inquired.

"When its time is done, when it's owner or holder dies." Knowledge put in.

"But Raven's not dead, is she?" Beastboy asked, ending in a weak voice.

" No of course not, but her emotions are separate from her and they shouldn't be, so they will have to go to the void. This rarely occurs but when it does the emotions only have a certain amount of time they can be away from their holder and then-." Knowledge couldn't finishes.

"They have to go to the void and can't come back." Brave finished looking down. "After that, Raven would be like this forever until she really is gone. The others got out before us so they don't have as long but Raven will only become as she was when all of us are back in her mind."

"So how long do we have?" Robin asked seriously.

Knowledge swallowed and took a breath. "I'm not sure, Raven should have a book that says though. It'd be big, dusty, probably untitled, and in a different language."

Starfire gasped. "I have seen such a book!"

"What, where?" Cyborg asked speaking for the first time in awhile.

"In Raven's section of the library, I saw it before I was attacked by Despair."

"Could you please retrieve it?" Knowledge asked sweetly.

!.!.!.!.( Abandoned Carnival)!.?1.!.

"Do we have an agreement?" Slade asked the other emotions. They came up with a deal. He'd provided the negative emotions with all the slade-bots they'd need to get Raven and hold off the other Titans and they'd become his partners in crime.

It didn't seem that fair for the emotions at first glance but there was no way they could hold off the Titans, kidnap Raven, and draw the transmuting circle, **and** cast the spell without help.

All of the negative emotions nodded solemnly as Hate stepped forward and shook Slade's gloved hand.

"Does everyone know what they are supposed to do?"

Once again everyone nodded, and left to their positions, or to get the needed supplies.

tototototo(Titan's Tower) totototototo

Starfire nodded and flew off to the library while the others waited. In the library, Starfire found the book almost immediately. It was flat on the floor where she dropped it after being attacked.

She picked up carefully and attempted to blow off the dust. As she blew, the dust flew up in her face and her nose began to twitch. Before she could move she sneezed launching a small starbolt right into the heart of the book. When Starfire opened her eyes, she 'eeped' when she saw a hole about the size of a baseball though the middle of the book. The pages singed from the bolt and smoked slightly. All that was once in the center of the book now laid in a pile of smoking ashes on the floor. The book was ruined, but on the bright side, it was completely dust free.

Before she couldn't she could even think of what to do the entire tower shook from an attack. And she heard 'Titans move!' coming from the living room.

---------End---Transmission--------

How's that for a cliffie? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! What will happen? What's Slade planning? What will become of the Teen Titans? The Emotions? And what about Raven? For once in along time I actually know. I KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO END! Can you believe it! WooHoo!

Read and Review, It makes good cheese!

Ja ne.


	13. Preparations

Sorry about the long update, I felt like crap all week, just getting over yet another wave of depression. I barely ate, couldn't sleep at night, and was tired all day. Okay I'm going to try to type this sorry if it's a little off, I still feel like crap.

**Thecowjumpedoverthemoon** ( The moon) **thecowjumpedoverthemoon** Scene change

"beetle juice" Talking

'toot' Thinking

**(I eat heads.)** Me making uncalled-for remarks in your ear

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters.

**Shout-Outs:**

**AntimatterManticore:** Why yes, yes they are, thanks for the review.

**flowerperson:** Read and find out, cheese is very good.

**vampireselene:** Oooh new reviewer, excellent. Thanks for the review.

**Notinkansasanymore(Titan's Tower)notinkansaanymorenotinkansasanymorenotinkansasanymore**

Starfire 'eeped' when she heard Robin's voice and flew as fast as she could towards the living room, book still in hand. All the while wondering what fate had befallen her dear friends.

When she finally arrived in the living room Starfire screamed bloody murder. Hundreds of slade-bots were crowding the room closing in on the 8 teens. **( -does math- yeah that's right, 8) **The slade-bots were coming in from all the entrances to the living room blocking their way out. Starfire was about 3 feet away from the nearest slade-bot, it's back facing her.

Taking a deep breath she levitated herself in the air and charged at the back of unsuspecting slade-bots, punching or firing a starbolt at their heads with her one available hand. She managed to get through the small crowd that blocked her way to her friends but wary noticed that every robot she brought down was replaced by two more.

"Starfire!" Robin called out to her as he noticed her head from the thicket of Slade minions.

"Robin!" Starfire said breathlessly as she landed with ease.

"Good you made it." Knowledge smiled while in a defensive stance keeping an eye on the robots.

Joy and Love fell to their knees hugging Starfire. "We thought we'd loose you!"

"Do you have the book!" Brave called out from next to Knowledge obviously irritated.

Starfire bit her bottom lip, "Um well, you see uh-."

"No Time!" Robin interrupted her to Starfire's relief.

"We got to get these things out of my tower!" Cyborg said already blasting away at them relentlessly with his sonic cannon.

"He's right, Titan's Go!"

**hownowbrowncow**( With Slade) **hownowbrowncowhownowbrowncow**

Slade watched quite interested as Despair and Depressed downed in their purple and black cloaks deftly drew an alchemy circle with ease. They levitated smoothly in the respective pattern tracing the lines on with a single piece of chalk. He made a mental note to look up more on this.

Hate and Anger watched them occasionally checking the skyline for Rude and Defiance. Despair and Defiance stood up straight in front of Hate nodding the circle's completion. Anger gave a short laugh smirking evilly.

"Good, those other two should be back with our little captive shortly. Slade, are her _accommodations _done?"

Slade looked up from his gaze at the circle, its curving lines entranced him so.

"No, but it will be shortly."

He looked up to where two Slade-bots where scrambling upon a cage suspended directly above the circle. They crawled over a large steel cage with power tools making the necessary adjustments to the cage so it would hold through the incantation.

Two more came from below with bundles of spices primarily rosemary. They sprinkled it carefully around the perimeter or the circle, moving in opposite directions.

**thoughIknowIshouldbewary(Raven's Room)stillIsummonsomethingscary**

Two figures cloaked in orange and brown levitated outside of the young hanyou's **('half demon' for all you Japanese deprived readers)** room. They grinned evilly, bad, naughty not very nice thoughts running through their heads.

"Ready?" The one cloaked in brown asked.

"Of course." The orange one replied.

Their hands glowed in black magic and the large window to Raven's room was removed and sent crashing into the freezing waters below.

They each grabbed one of Raven's wrist and pulled her off her bed letting her head thud softly on the floor.

They continued to smile evilly as they dragged her out of the room and towards to living room.

"Ready to have a little fun, Defiance?"

"Always."

**ghostlyhauntingsIturnloose(Titan's Living Room)beetlejuicebeetlejuicebeetljuice**

The four Titans and five positive emotions were back to back in a circle ready to attack the first Slade-bot that dare try anything. They were outnumbered and surrounded but they would fight to the last breath.

"Hey Robin." Beastboy whispered from his position next to the Boy Wonder.

"What?"

"What about Raven? Will she be okay?"

Robin's muscles tensed when he thought about her. _'Crap, How could I forget about her?' I have to get to her any way I can.'_

"Titans Go!"

The nine teens went after the first Slade minion they saw launching punch after kick after tackle taking down the Slade-bots as they came one after another.

Robin wasn't focusing as mush on the robots as everyone else, he jumped on to the head of one then to another, making his way across the way large room by jumping from the heads of Slade-bots, disabling them with his metal heels at the same time.

He finally got to the base of the stairs that lead up to the Titan's rooms. They mob of Slade-bots weren't as plentiful in that corner of the room. He started up the first couple of steps when he saw the girl who eluded his heart so.

"RAVEN!"

He called out to the unconscious figure that lay hoisted up only by her arms swung over the shoulders over her negative counterparts.

"You." He growled the word as if were poison at the two doppelgangers smirking at his frustration.

"Who me?" Rude asked innocently before laughing hotly.

Robin was about to attack them when Defiance spoke again.

"Don't bother trying to save your precious Raven she's ours now."

Rude and Defiance hoisted Raven up further on their shoulders only to let out confused gasped as she fell to the floor phasing right through their arms. They looked from her to their hands and instantly saw the problem. Both of their arms were transparent and their fingers were nearly gone. They were running out of time.

"We'll continue this later, loser." Rude said with a scowl.

The two emotions chanted 'Azerath Metrion Zynthos', encasing the unconscious Raven in a orb of black magic and left phasing through the ceiling with her.

Robin fell to his knees, pounding his fist on the floor. _'How could I let them escape? If she gets hurt, it's my fault.'_ Robin rose to his feet wiping away a few tears that formed and took out his anguish on the nearest Slade-bot by punching its face in.

**beansbeansthemagicfruit (With Slade) themoreyoueatthemoreyoutoot**

The circle was complete. The cage was done. All was in place except for the reason they were all here. _Raven. _

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those two idiots to get her!" Anger fumed looking at her fading arms. Despair and Depressed sat on the ground watching each other fade away.

"Well if that's how you feel," a voice came from above, "Maybe we'll just keep her." It was Defiance and Rude with Raven.

Anger huffed, "Better late than never I suppose."

Rude made a face "Well at least we got her."

Slade raised an eyebrow at the bickering emotions. _'Well, won't 'this' be quite interesting.'_

**whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocall(End Transmission)whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocall**

Well that went better than I expected. I'm sorry to say Bill (my internet) died but if you're reading this it means by some glorious means he's alive or I got my friend to post it, probably the latter. And since Bill died I have nothing to do all day and will probably be continuing this nonetheless. So give me three reviews and you'll get a chapter…maybe. Um…yeah….bye. Narf.


	14. Ransacked Raven

BILL'S ALIVE! And this time when I say 3 reviews or no chapter, I mean it. Okay, I raked the yard, did the dishes, and tormented my friends. Time to write. Oh yeah, **loan101992**, a review would be appreciated. .

**Thecowjumpedoverthemoon** ( The moon) **thecowjumpedoverthemoon** Scene change

"beetle juice" Talking

'toot' Thinking

**(I eat heads.)** Me making uncalled-for remarks in your ear

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

**Shout-Outs:**

**AntimatterManticore:** The bad emotions aren't going to 'die' per say, you'll see…

**ShadowofAzerath **Yay! I aim to please…sometimes…not really…

**Notinkansasanymore(Titan's Tower)notinkansaanymorenotinkansasanymorenotinkansasanymore**

The Titans and positive emotions sat in the middle of the room thinking, they gave up fighting the Slade-bots. Every time they took down one, five more took its place, also for the fact that the Slade-bots weren't attacking them just trying to keep them there. So until they had the slightest clue as to where they were going they would stay where they were.

"What now?" an exhausted Beastboy asked ignoring all of the robots leering at him.

Cyborg shrugged, "No point in fighting our way out, till we know where we're going."

"But why aren't the Slade-bots attacking?" Starfire asked confused.

The three Titans looked to Robin for answers but he remained silent, his head hanging down in shame.

"They're not after us," Timid spoke up for the first time. "They just wanted to get Raven."

Brave scowled, "Then we have to get her back."

The remaining Titans and Raven's positive emotions left the Tower some time later leaving in their wake piles upon piles of otherwise incapable robots.

Thegemitcamefromevilsfire (With Slade) thegemshallbehisportal 

All was ready, the circle, the ingredients, the spell, the raven. The negative emotions surrounded the cage hanging directly above the circle's center. They remained on the outer boundaries of the circle as they chanted.

"Mentis presentia animadverto, mentis presentia animadverto, mentis…" 

The all took meditating stances, levitating in mid-air cross-legged. As they chanted the lines of the circle, drawn my ordinary chalk, began to emit a black light starting from the edges of the circle slowly following the chalk lines to the center.

When the glowing lines reached the center seeming to deliquesce (oh vocab word) the chalk away, a bright ray of the black magick was emitted from the center going up to where the cage was suspended above. At first the magic couldn't pierce the thickness of the cage bottom, but as the ray of magick began to expand to fill in the chalk circle, the cage was completely over taken.

Raven sat in the cage unmoving, uncaring, un- anything that would let someone know she was still alive. She slumped further down as she felt parts of her self leave.

"RAVEN, NOO!" Robin screamed in anguish as they arrived right in time to see their friend disappear in a furry of black magick. They could see ghost-like translucent versions of Raven shooting from the center of the cage into the bodies of the negative emotions.

The Titans and the positive emotions all looked on in disbelief and shock.

"N-no, this cannot be f-friend Raven is-." Starfire murmured with her bottom lip trembling.

As they ray of magick began to die down once again revealing the cage their hope returned instantaneously as Raven was seen motionless at the bottom seemingly untouched except that now, _she_ was translucent…

Gasps were heard both of worry and anger. Anger, of course, being from the negative emotions.

"WHAT!" Anger fumed, "How can she still be there! We followed it exactly!" Anger glared at Knowledge knowing that if anybody new it would be her.

Knowledge returned the glare though not as heatedly. "Didn't read it carefully, did you eh? Serves you right."

"Grrr, What does she mean 'didn't read it carefully' We followed it precisely!" Anger shot back.

Depressed spoke up for the first time in awhile. "She's right, Raven had a complete soul before she did it, we just took our part, part of her is still there."

Anger just glared at Depressed and Raven not knowing what to say. The Titans were once again filled with hope, as long as there was a chance to save Raven, they'd take it. There was still hope….

**Hecomestoclaimhecomestosire**(The End)**theendofallthingsmortal**

Gah, that was shorter than I aimed for, okay you know the drill schools back in, I just started High School, which is way too big, my classes are on the other side of the world from each other. And the freshmen jokes aren't doing any mercy. So yeah, you review me update in 3 reviews! Or else 8 month hiatus. I'll try to update this once a week or two but I'm not making any promises. Ja-ne.


End file.
